Empat Serigala Tampan
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Empat cowok Tampan, yakni: Sasuke, cowok egois; Naruto, Cowok ceria; Sai, Cowok Playboy; dan Gaara, Cowok Pendiam. Dipertemukan dan dituntut untuk berkerja sama demi mendapatkan... Pairing SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, & GaaraXxx. Rnr Please...!
1. Prolog

**Empat Srigala Tampan**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**YamaNade © Hayakawa Tomoko**

**Pairing: ****SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, & GaaraShion.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Prolog**

Empat cowok keren dan tampan –dari marga yang berbeda dan tidak saling mengenal– minggat dari rumah mereka masing-masing karena alasan tertentu. Status mereka yang masih Mahasiswa mengharuskan mereka untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru dengan biaya minim. Beruntung mereka bertemu dengan seorang janda kaya yang menawarkan tempat tinggal **Gratis** pada mereka. Tapi, mereka harus memenuhi Satu Syarat yang diajukan oleh wanita kaya itu.

Tsunade, Janda kaya yang mengumpulkan dan mempertemukan keempat cowok tampan itu. Memperbolehkan mereka tinggal di masion mewah miliknya. Namun Tsunade mengajukan satu syarat. Yaitu mengubah keponakan Tsunade, Sakura Haruno, menjadi seorang Lady. Mandengar persyaratan itu, keempat cowok keren tersebut senang. Mereka pikir, apa sih susahnya mengubah seorang cewek menjadi Lady. Biaya Kos gratis sudah di depan mata.

Celakanya, subjek yang dimaksud Tsunade adalah hikikomori (orang yang menutup diri dari luar) tulen. Sakura terbiasa hidup di dunia 'kegelapan' yang diciptakannya. Kontaknya dengan dunia luar pun terbatas. Penampilan Sakura yang super suram semakin memperburuk keadaan. Jangankan dandan, melihat cermin aja ogah.

Impian biaya kos gratis tampaknya masih jauh. Sanggupkah keempat cowok tampan tersebut mengubah Sakura jadi seorang Lady yang Elegan?

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

**Chara Cowok:**

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Pemuda berambut raven, bermata onyx. Usia 19thn. Mahasiswa University Konoha, jurusan Arsitek. Awalnya Sasuke tinggal bersama keluarga yang sederhana. Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia berumur delapan tahun. Dan sejak saat itu Ibunya seperti mengasingkan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi semenjak Sasuke beranjak remaja.

Bagi Sasuke, wajah tampan yang dimilikinya adalah bencana. Bukannya bahagia karena memiliki anugrah tersebut, hidup Sasuke justru sengsara. Kemana pun dia pergi, selalu ada aja cewek-cewek histeris melihat wajahnya. Berapa kali Sasuke selalu merasa diikuti oleh seseorang yang penasaran dengannya, alias penguntit yang sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya, entah itu cewek atau cowok. (tidak hanya cewek, cowok pun tergiur untuk menggoda Sasuke)

Kerja sambilan pun tak bisa dijalani Sasuke dengan tenang. Berkali-kali dia dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Kebanyakan sih karena fans Sasuke membanjiri tempat kerja sehingga mengganggu orang lain.

Ibu dan Kakaknya bahkan sampai angkat tangan. Telepon rumah Uchiha tidak berhenti berdering saking banyaknya orang yang menanyakan Sasuke. mereka juga harus berkali-kali berurusan dengan polisi karena Sasuke diculik oleh fansnya. (termasuk Dini, XD)

Perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat Sasuke menutup diri dari orang lain. Dia tumbuh sebagai pribadi supercuek, temperamental, tapi kadang kekanakan. Sasuke menolak mempercayai siapa pun.

Sasuke minggat karena sudah tidak betah tinggal di rumahnya. Ini dikarenakan dua faktor. Pertama, Kakak tersayangnya, Itachi Uchiha, pergi ke luar negeri untuk meneruskan study-nya ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Kedua, Ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha, entah apa sebabnya semakin menjauh dan tidak pernah memperdulikan ataupun mengganggap kehadiran Sasuke di dalam rumah.

Saat mencari tempat kos yang murah, Sasuke pun bertemu dengan Tsunade. Janda kaya itu menawarkan tempat tinggal gratis dengan satu syarat yang tanpa pikir panjang lagi sudah disetujui oleh Sasuke.

**Naruto Namikaze:** pemuda berambut kuning spike, bermata biru samudra. Umur 19thn. Mahasiswa University Konoha, jurusan Hukum. Cowok yang selalu ceria dan sangat perhatian dengan teman-temannya.

Jika dilihat dari latar belakangnya, sebenarnya Naruto tidak punya alasan kuat untuk minggat dari rumahnya. Dia memiliki keluarga yang nyaman, menyenangkan dan sejahtera. Tapi hanya karena ejekan dan tantangan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya sendiri membuat Naruto bertekad untuk minggat dari rumahnya.

Ayahnya, Minato Namikaze, dengan setengah bercanda meledek anaknya sendiri. Mengatakan bahwa Naruto hanyalah anak laki-laki penakut, cengeng, dan sangat manja, "Apa bisa? Anak kesayangan yang sering dimanjakan oleh mamanya sendiri, mampu hidup mandiri tanpa orang tua? Hm?" tantang Minato saat itu dengan seringai khasnya.

Tidak terima diledek seperti itu. Naruto dengan percaya dirinya menyanggupi tantangan Ayahnya. Minggat dari rumah dan membuktikan bahwa dia yang sekarang sudah dewasa, mampu hidup mandiri tanpa Orang tua.

Kendati mulanya ide itu sama sekali tidak diterima oleh Ibunya, Kushina Namikaze. Wanita yang sangat menyayangi putra tunggalnya. Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah. Bahkan, saat Naruto mengangkat kopernya keluar rumah, sempat terjadi acara telenovela antara Ibu menangis yang tidak sanggup ditinggalkan oleh anaknya. Minato pun sempat sweatdrop melihatnya. 'Kurasa aku harus mencabut parabola Tv di rumah, agar istriku tidak sering menonton sinetron Indonesia(?)'

Awalnya Naruto mendapatkan kontrakan rumah yang bagus. tapi baru satu minggu, ia sudah ditendang keluar oleh pemilik rumah. Karena ternyata, Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki uang untuk membayarnya. Rupanya Minato sudah menarik semua uang yang ada di atm Naruto. 'Papa yang kejam' guman Naruto meratapi kesengsaraannya.

Di saat Naruto hampir menjual habis isi kopernya untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru, Ia bertemu dengan Tsunade yang menawarkan tempat tinggal gratis. Dengan senyum mengembang dan perasaan lega akan keluar dari 'penderitaan'nya. Naruto langsung menyanggupi syaratnya.

**Sai Ranmaru:** Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Usia 19thn. Mahasiswa University Konoha, jurusan Desain grafis. Cowok Playboy kelas kakap. Sai adalah pewaris tunggal jaringan hotel terbesar di Konoha. Dengan uang, ketenaran, dan popularitas, Sai dengan mudah mendapatkan cewek.

Lalu untuk apa Sai meninggalkan semua surga duniawi itu? Dan memilih untuk minggat dari rumah? Hanya satu alasannya. Karena Sai menolak dengan tegas keputusan ayahnya, Danzo Ranmaru, untuk menjodohkan Sai dengan anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya. Demi kelangsunan perusahaan keluarga Ranmaru. 'Masa bodoh dengan harta. Aku ingin bebas' pikir Sai dengan mantap dan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Berapa kali Sai selalu berpindah tempat menginap. Ia selalu membujuk cewek-ceweknya untuk menginap di rumah mereka selama tiga hari. Tapi, tidak tahan lama, Sai mulai merasa lelah karena selalu berpindah tempat tinggal selang tiga hari. Dia pun bermaksud mencari kos dengan biaya minim.

Ketika Sai sedang berjalan-jalan di mall, mencari 'mangsa' baru. Ia melihat Tsunade keluar dari salon kecantikan. Parasnya yang memang awet muda sempat menipu Sai. Alih-alih ingin menggoda Tsunade, dia malah ditawarkan tempat tinggal gratis. Mendengar syarat yang diajukan berhubungan dengan seorang cewek. Sai dengan senang hati menerimanya.

**Gaara Sabaku:** pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata Jade. Usia 19thn. Mahasiswa University Suna, jurusan Ahli Kimia. Cowok Pendiam yang jarang menunjukkan emosi. Garaa adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga kaya raya yang menekuni kerajinan pahat patung.

Gaara minggat dari rumah karena bosan, atau lebih tepatnya sudah muak dengan suasana dalam rumahnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh orang luar. Keluarga Sabaku selalu ramai dengan percecokan keluarga. Ayah dan Ibunya selalu bertengkar, baik itu berupa saling melempar cacian ataupun piring makan. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, kedua kakaknya pun ikut memperburuk suasana. Temari membela Ibunya, dan Kankuro membela Ayahnya.

Entah apa saja yang mereka selalu permasalahkan. Kendati kedua orang tuanya sudah pisah ranjang, dan makanan sehari-hari mereka adalah pertengkaran. Keduanya masih betah untuk tinggal serumah dan tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk bercerai. Mungkin demi menjaga imej keluarga sejahtera, yang juga memperlancarkan jalan bisnis penjualan kerajinan perusahaan Sabaku.

Mulanya Gaara hanya berniat pergi untuk beberapa hari dari Rumahnya yang 'berisik'. Berbekal tas ransel berisi keperluan sehari-hari. Gaara mulai menelusuri jalanan kota Konoha. Tanpa sengaja, saat berjalan di pusat pasar pedagang kaki lima di alun-alun kota Konoha. Gaara melihat seorang pemuda yang mendadak merampas tas seorang wanita, Tsunade.

Merasa jarak larinya pencopet dengan dia memungkinkannya untuk menangkapnya. Gaara dengan 'terpaksa' –setelah menyadari naluri manusianya– menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. mengejar dan menghajar si pencopet, lalu mengembalikan tas korban kepada Tsunade. Sebagai balas budi, Tsunade menawarkan bantuannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedang mencari penginapan."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku butuh beberapa pemuda untuk tinggal di rumahku."

Mendengar penawaran menggiurkan, tempat tinggal gratis hanya dengan satu syarat yang dianggap mudah. Gaara pun mengubah niatnya yang awalnya ingin pergi sementara menjadi benar-benar minggat dari rumah yang 'berisik'.

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

**Chara Cewek:**

**Sakura Haruno:** Gadis berambut panjang merah muda yang dicat berwarna hitam, dan bermata emerald. Usia 18thn. Mahasiswi University Konoha, jurusan Kedokteran. Sakura adalah keponakan Tsunade dan juga termasuk target yang akan diubah menjadi seorang lady oleh Sasuke dkk.

Sakura adalah Gadis pecinta gothic. Dia suka dengan segala hal berbau horror. Sakura selalu menggenakan jubah hitam besar bertundung yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya. penampilannya selalu berwarna hitam, bahkan rambutnya yang asli berwarna merah muda cerah itu, ia mencatnya dengan warna hitam.

Kamarnya lebih menyeramkan lagi. Dengan suasana horror yang mendominasi warna hitam dan merah darah. Bahkan kasur empuk pun ia ganti menjadi peti mati sebagai tempat tidurnya. (tapi tidak ada penutupnya, bisa jadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir dong Xp)

Sakura berubah menjadi seperti itu sejak dia menduduki kelas dua SMU. Berawal dari traumanya terhadap cowok setelah ditolak cinta pertamanya.

**Hinata Hyuuga:** Gadis berambut panjang indigo, bermata biru ke abu-abuan. Usia 18thn. Mahasiswi University Konoha, jurusan Kedokteran. Teman sekelas Sakura.

Gadis dari keluarga kaya nan terhormat ini dikenal sebagai cewek manis yang ramah dan lembut. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ia menyimpan rapat-rapat emosi yang menunjukkan kesedihan, penyesalan, dan kebenciaanya dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa yang dikekang oleh orang tuanya, ia diharuskan menjadi 'apa' yang diinginkan orang tuanya. Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, Hinata menyempatkan diri mengikuti kuliah tambahan di jurusan Psikologi, perkuliahan yang diimpikannya selama ini.

**Ino Yamanaka:** Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang selalu diikat ekor kuda, bermata aquamarine. Usia 16thn. Siswi Konoha High School, kelas dua SMU. Sepupu Sakura.

Gadis enerjik yang selalu ceria. Berbanding jauh dengan Sakura yang selalu suram.

Tsunade menyuruh Ino untuk menginap di masion Senju bersama Sakura dan Sasuke dkk. Untuk mengontrol dan melaporkan setiap gerakan keempat pemuda tersebut, selama Tsunade pergi ke luar negeri karena urusan bisnis.

Sering kali Ino memberikan informasi tentang Sakura kepada Sasuke dkk, atau pun menyemangati keempat pria tampan itu agar berjuang mengubah Sakura menjadi seorang lady.

**Shion Himeka:** Gadis berambut panjang kuning, bermata ungu. Usia 18thn. Mahasiswi University Suna, jurusan Ahli Kimia. Teman sekelas Gaara, sekaligus sahabat Ino.

Gadis manja yang kadang temperamental, dan sering memerintah orang karena kebiasaan diperlakukan putri oleh keluarganya.

Shion sering main ke masion Senju semenjak Ino menginap di sana. Ia semakin semangat pergi ke masion Senju setelah mengetahui bahwa teman sekelasnya, Gaara, sekarang ber'asrama' di sana.

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

Empat Cowok Keren dan tampan, yakni; Sasuke, cowok egois yang bermulut tajam; Naruto, Cowok ceria yang sangat supel; Sai, Cowok Playboy yang hobi menggoda cewek; dan Gaara, Cowok Pendiam yang jarang menunjukkan emosi. Dipertemukan dan dituntut untuk berkerja sama demi mendapatkan tempat tinggal Gratis.

Akankah mereka berhasil mengubah Sakura, Cewek suram nan Misterius yang kadang menakutkan, menjadi seorang Lady yang elegan? Dengan sedikit bantuan dari beberapa cewek, teman dekat Sakura yang juga mulai menarik perhatian Keempat Cowok keren tersebut. Yakni; Hinata, gadis lembut yang kadang pemalu; Ino, gadis enerjik yang kadang temperamental; dan Shion, gadis manja yang kadang perhatian.

**~~TBC~~**

Sekian prolog dari fict romance ini.

Mengenai Pairing, sudah jelas kan? Dini menggunakan Pairing Favorite Dini. Yey! ^^v. Yaitu SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, dan GaaraShion. Ehm, Cuma ada satu yang chark Pairing. Hehehe… apa boleh buat, Dini suka kalau Shion dipasangkan dengan Gaara, karena Shion lebih cantik dari matsuri, yey! (dihajar Matsuri FC)

Kali ini, Dini tidak akan memasuki pihak ketiga diantara pairing tersebut. Dini berencana hanya akan memperdalam keakrapan mereka, dan menyadari perasaan cinta yang menjalar diantara mereka (ceileh). Yah, pokoknya di fict ini, Dini tidak ingin merumitkan cerita cintanya seperti 'Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat'. Di 4SrigalaTampan, Dini berusaha mengeluarkan unsur hiburan saja, tapi tetap ada konflik agar ceritanya menarik.

Nah, bagi pairing yang melenceng dari SasuSaku, Dini tidak akan mengeluarkannya, karena jujur Dini Tidak Suka. NaruSaku? No way! SaiSaku? No way! GaaraSaku? No way! SasuDini? Oh Good! (dirajam rame2)

SasuSaku 4ever! And NaruHina 4ever! Yey! (ngibarin dua bendera kebanggaan bertuliskan 'Dini so Pretty') *Readers:sweatdrop*

Ok. Apa Fict gaje ini perlu Dini Lanjutkan? Atau di-Hiatus saja yah? (ditimpuk kompor)

**REVIEW OR FLAME? Please!...**

**#Matur_suon#**

**~~Dini-chan~~ ^_^**


	2. Kesan Pertama

**A/N: Perhatikan Disclamer-nya! Fict ini terinspirasi dari seduah synopsis drama jepang berjudul Yamato nadeshiko yang juga ada komiknya, disingkat YamaNade. Dini hanya membaca inti ceritanya dan beberapa chara di dalamnya, di sebuah Koran yang langsung menarik perhatian Dini. **

**Makanya Dini berinisiatif membuat fictnya, tapi Dini bisa jamin adegan dalam ceritanya tidak sepenuhnya jiplak dari aslinya, karena jujur Dini ****belum pernah**** menonton dramanya ataupun membaca komiknya asli. Hanya sinopsisnya saja di Koran. Jadi, kalau ada di antara reader yang tahu tentang komik itu, mungkin bisa memberitahukan Dini di mana letak perbedaannya.**

**Sekian ocehan dari Dini. Langsung saja dibaca, berhubung fict ini sudah lama Dini terlantarkan. *Plaakk!***

**. . . Enjoy Guys . . .**

**Empat Srigala Tampan**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**YamaNade © Hayakawa Tomoko**

**Pairing: ****SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, & GaaraShion.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, and slight Humor.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE!**

**Chapter: 'Kesan Pertama'**

Sasuke meletakkan tas ransel di atas ranjang barunya, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela untuk mempermudah masuknya udara segar dari taman belakang rumah. Kini tergambar jelas pemandangan mewah taman milik keluarga Senju di mata onyx Sasuke. Pemuda itu sempat bersyukur mendapatkan kamar dengan lokasi bagus, mengingat kamar yang satunya bersampingan dengan kolam renang. Hey, memangnya pemandangan apa yang mau dilihat dari kubangan mewah berisikan air tenang dengan pancuran air yang tidak setiap saat berfungsi? Yah, kecuali kalau kau memang senang melihat cewek-cewek ber-bikini dengan canda tawanya yang menggoda –itu pun jika ada. Sedangkan Sasuke paling tidak suka jika bertemu dengan cewek-cewek yang langsung mengelilinginya. Percayalah, dia punya pengalaman buruk tentang hal itu.

Suara handle Pintu kamar dibuka dari luar menarik perhatian Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh untuk mendapati pemuda lain yang memasuki kamar seraya menyeret kopernya. Mata biru safir pemilik pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Seketika cengiran khas ditampilkan oleh tamu tak diundang, yang baru saja beberapa menit lalu Sasuke kenal pemuda itu bernama Naruto.

"Yo SaSake! Kita sekamar!" sapanya riang.

Perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Tak bisakah kau menyebut nama orang dengan baik!" pintanya kesal.

"Kau kan hanya memperkenalkan namamu satu kali tadi. Jadi aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, hehehe. . ." kata Naruto –menggaruk tengkuknya– tanpa ada rasa bersalah pada ucapannya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Sasuke Uchiha. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Naruto mengangguk semangat lalu berjalan menghampiri ranjang lain yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang Sasuke, pemuda itu mulai merapikan bawaannya dengan siulan riangnya. Akh! Sasuke muali risih sendiri, kenapa dia harus berbagi kamar dengan pemuda berisik ini? Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki nona Tsunade yang pelit itu? Bagaimana tidak? Janda k–a–y–a itu hanya menyediakan dua kamar untuk empat pemuda remaja, sementara luas rumahnya yang terbilang mewah ini bisa ditempati lebih dari selusin gajah! Hah. . . ya meskipun Sasuke tetap harus berterima kasih karena sudah diberikan tempat tinggal gratis, tapi kan dia tidak menerima semuanya dengan percuma? Sebagai gantinya Sasuke harus berkerja sama dengan ketiga teman barunya untuk mengubah cucu nona Tsunade yang bernama Sakura Haruno menjadi putri sungguhan yang Elegan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'target' mereka itu, seperti apa sosoknya? Mereka berempat belum tahu karena nona Tsunade belum menunjukkannya, katanya sih gadis itu sekarang lagi sibuk di kamarnya dan tak ingin diganggu. Hm.. kedengarannya sih terlihat manja, benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti.

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

Ruang tengah sekaligus ruang santai pada lantai satu yang biasanya sepi tanpa penghuni, kini mulai ada tanda kehidupannya sejak empat pemuda tampan mulai tinggal di kediaman Senju.

Naruto duduk di sofa seraya memainkan psp dengan serius, disampingnya Sasuke membaca komik seraya mengunyah permen karet mint dengan santainya. Sementara pada sofa panjang di seberang mereka, Pemuda berambut merah, Gaara berbaring menutup mata seraya menikmati alunan lagu jazz dari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Yang terakhir, pemuda berkulit pucat, Sai duduk di atas karpet berhadapan dengan meja segi empat yang berada di tengah sofa-sofa, Pemuda itu sedang asyik mencoret –err ralat, maksudnya menggambar pemandangan rumah yang baru saja ditinggalinya dengan sebuah pensil dan secarik kertas hvs.

Sesekali terdengar seruan girang dari Naruto saat dia memenangkan game dan naik tingkat ke level berikutnya, lalu diikuti dengan gerutu kesal dari Sasuke yang mengatakan "Berisik!" yang tidak pernah diindahkan oleh Naruto.

Sai juga mulai angkat bicara dengan mengomentari para gadis yang bekerja di kediaman Senju. "Padahal mereka masih muda dan cantik-cantik, sayang sekali harus bekerja sebagai maid di sini," kata Sai tanpa menghentikan pergerakan pada pensilnya.

Tak ada yang menanggapinya, ketiga pemuda lainnya masih sibuk dengan 'kegiatan' masing-masing. Tapi Sai tidak berhenti untuk terus berkomentar tentang gadis-gadis yang menurutnya adalah objek terindah di dunia ini.

Sedangkan Gaara? Dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun atau menimbulkan sebuah tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tak ada yang bisa menebak, apakah dia sudah tertidur atau telah meregang nyawa di sana? Layaknya mayat tampan yang terbaring di sofa. Beruntung tak ada satu wanita di ruangan tersebut untuk setidaknya mengamati wajah tampan itu atau mencuri ciumannya saat dia menutup mata. . .

Seorang pelayan pria memasuki ruangan tengah tersebut, dengan sopan dia menunduk sekilas meskipun keempat pemuda di tempat tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

"Selamat sore tuan-tuan," sapa si pelayan. Tak ada yang menyahutnya, hanya ada suara dari game Naruto, halaman yang dibalik dari komik Sasuke, gesekan penghapus dengan kertas gambar milik Sai, dan . . . err tak ada suara yang berarti dari Gaara.

"Saya membawa kabar," kata si pelayan lagi berusaha menarik perhatian, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang menanggapinya.

Si pelayan mulai kesal, padahal empat pemuda di hadapannya ini baru tinggal lima jam yang lalu di sini, tapi sikapnya sudah menyebalkan. "Sayang sekali tuan-tuan tidak mau mendengarkan. Padahal ada pesan dari Tsunade-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Tunggu!" seru Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dengan kompaknya. Sedangkan Gaara langsung membuka matanya.

Diam-diam si pelayan mendengus kesal. 'Giliran bicara tentang Tsunade-sama, cepet banget responnya,' batin si pelayan.

"Selamat Pagi juga Pak pelayan," seru Naruto semangat dengan cengiran khasnya. Tanpa sadar kalau sapaannya telah kadaluarsa karena jam sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul 17. apakah masih tepat dikatakan 'selamat pagi'? rupanya kecanduan game sudah mulai merusak beberapa sarafnya.

"Ada kabar apa?" tanya Sai seraya tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terlihat sipit.

"Cepat katakan!" pinta Sasuke dengan nada memerintah, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari Naruto dan Sai. Padahal mereka berdua sudah bersikap sebaik mungkin agar si pelayan tidak ngambek untuk memberikan pesan dari Tsunade. Lalu Sasuke dengan seenak dengkulnya mengatakan hal yang kasar! Sungguh teman yang menyebalkan.

Sedangkan Gaara, masih diam seribu kata. Yah setidaknya sekarang dia sudah duduk –tidak berbaring lagi– di sofa dan melepas earphone dari telinganya. Menandakan pemuda bertato 'ai' itu masih hidup dan sehat wal afiat. Syukurlah. . . dia tidak membutuhkan ciuman putri untuk membangunkannya.

Si pelayan berusaha memaklumi tingkah empat pemuda tampan tersebut. Lalu ia mulai menyampaikan sesuatu yang memang sudah menjadi tugasnya. "Tsunade-sama telah meninggalkan rumah ini dan menuju bandara. Tiga jam yang lalu beliau sudah lepas landas untuk berangkat ke paris karena urusan bisnis. Dan beliau berpes–"

"Apa? Dia ke luar negri!" seru Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut, yang malah membuat teman-temannya lebih terkejut lagi karena suara nyaringnya yang kelewat keras.

"Naruto! Tidak perlu sekeras itu bicaranya! Dasar dobe!" gerutu Sasuke seraya mengusap lubang telinganya.

"Oi Teme! Aku kan kaget. Wajar saja kalau aku berteriak. Itu sudah bawaan manusia, tahu!" bela Naruto.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Oh yah. Bawaan 'manusia' sepertimu" sindirnya.

Naruto mendelik, "Kenapa kau bicara seakan–"

"Hey hey. Kalau kalian berdua terus mengoceh. Kapan dia melanjutkan perkataannya?" kata Sai seraya menunjuk si pelayan yang masih setia berdiri di tempat.

Setelah yakin Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berhenti dengan perdebatan kecil mereka, si pelayan kembali berbicara. "Seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama sebelumnya. Beliau berpesan agar tuan-tuan segera melakukan tugasnya, mengubah Sakura-sama menjadi seorang Lady yang Elegan. Dalam kurung waktu tiga bulan. Jika berhasil, tuan-tuan diperbolehkan tinggal di sini seterusnya tanpa bayar apapun, hingga kalian mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang baru."

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Naruto dan Sai. Dan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke dan Gaara. 'Bagus! Tempat tinggal gratis, tanpa ada batas waktu tertentu,' setidaknya itu yang mereka berempat pikirkan.

"Tapi pak pelayan. Kami tidak tahu yang mana gadis bernama Sakura itu. Habisnya di rumah ini terlalu banyak gadis cantik," kata Sai dengan senyuman khasnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya. 'Apa dalam setiap perkataan Sai selalu ada sangkut pautnya dengan 'gadis cantik'? dasar mata keranjang,' batin mereka berdua.

Si pelayan terlihat menyeringai sekilas, "Tenang saja. Saya yakin tuan-tuan pasti bisa membedakan Sakura-sama dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah kalian temui. Karena beliau SANGAT berbeda dari gadis biasanya," tutur si pelayan penuh arti.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kening Naruto berkerut.

Sai memicingkan matanya.

Dan Gaara. . . err tidak menunjukkan eksepresi apapun.

Sebelum keempat pemuda itu mengajukan pertanyaan lagi atas pernyataan si pelayan yang tidak jelas, Pelayan itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Saat ini Sakura-sama masih berada di kamarnya, jika mau tuan-tuan bisa menemuinya di sana. Kamar yang berada di lantai dua, di koridor pertama dari tangga belok kanan. Kamar dengan pintu hitam bertuliskan Sakura Haruno. Semoga berhasil." Dan pelayan itu segera mengundurkan diri, meninggalkan empat pemuda tampan dengan tanda tanya besar di benak mereka.

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

Karena rasa penasaran akan gadis yang bernama Sakura, yang katanya sangat berbeda dengan gadis lain. Juga karena desakan tugas yang harus segera selesai. Empat pemuda tampan tadi langsung mengikuti saran si pelayan. Beranjak menemui Sakura Haruno di kamarnya.

Sai langsung mengetuk pintu kamar yang bertuliskan Sakura Haruno, "Sakura-sama, Boleh kami masuk?"

Hening beberapa detik dan Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sai kembali mengetuk pintunya. "Kami orang baru yang tinggal di rumah ini. Emm. . . boleh kami kenalan dengan Anda?"

"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja kalau kita suruhan dari neneknya?" cerocos Sasuke.

Sai menoleh, "Sssht! Jangan seperti itu. Nanti kalau dia malah menghindar dari kita karena takut, gimana? Setidaknya kita harus memberikan **kesan pertama yang bagus** pada setiap gadis yang kita temui, dengan begitu dia akan nyaman bersama kita seterusnya," tutur Sai.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Yah yah. Terserah katamu,"

"Wah. Kau banyak tahu tentang wanita yah, Sai?" puji Naruto.

Sai tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja. Aku ini pakarnya dalam hal wanita. Jadi kalau kau ada masalah dengan wanita, tanyakan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan memberikan tips-tips yang jitu –dan bla bla bla. . ." Sai terus mengoceh tentang kelebihannya atau semacamnya, dan Naruto sebagai teman yang baik, mendengarkannya dengan seksama, sesekali dia juga menanggapi ucapan Sai dengan semangatnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop di tempat, melihat hal-hal yang tidak berguna dilakukan ke dua teman barunya itu. "Mereka berdua aneh yah?" ujarnya lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara. Namun Sasuke salah besar memilih teman bicara, karena Gaara tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Mata jadenya menatap Sasuke datar, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mengangguk atau pun menggeleng sedikit saja tidak dilakukan pemuda berambut merah itu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke merasa kepalanya pusing. Oh Kami-sama, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bertemu dengan tiga makhluk idiot seperti ini. Tanpa Sasuke sadarai, atau mengamati dengan jelas, kedua telinga Gaara terpasang earphone dengan volume keras. Hingga ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari luar. Tentu saja, sekeras apapun Sasuke mengajaknya bicara tanpa menepuk bahu Gaara, pemuda itu tidak akan menanggapinya. Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya idiot di sini?

Mata onyx Sasuke kembali melirik pintu kamar di hadapan mereka. Dia langsung meraih ganggang pintu tersebut, mencoba mencari keberuntungan jika saja pintu itu dapat dibuka tanpa menunggu dari dalam kamar untuk membukanya.

Sasuke tersentak karena dia berhasil mendorong pintu tersebut. "Tidak terkunci," gumannya yang langsung menarik kembali perhatian Sai dan Naruto.

"Sasuke. kau tidak boleh memasuki kamar seorang gadis tanpa izin," kata Sai merasa keberatan dengan tindakan lancang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Lalu kau mau apa? Menyuruhku Menunggu seharian di depan pintu ini, dan mendengarkan ocehanmu yang tidak berguna tentang wanita. Begitu?" wajah Sasuke seakan sedang meremehkan lawan bicaranya. "Huh. Maaf saja, aku tidak mau!" ujarnya sarkastik.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke melangkah kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, diikuti Gaara dibelakangnya.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sai. "Jangan pedulikan ucapannya. Sasuke itu memang terbiasa berbicara tajam," Naruto mencoba menghibur.

Sai tersenyum. "Kau pikir aku perempuan? Yang langsung menangis jika dibentak seperti itu. oh ayolah Naruto. Jangan membuat aku tertawa."

Naruto terkekeh. "Yah kau benar. Nanti kita juga akan terbiasa dengan sifat masing-masing teman baru kita," kata Naruto, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar Sakura. Sai tersenyum penuh arti dan mengekor Naruto.

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

Naruto mendelik.

Sasuke menganga.

Senyum Sai menghilang.

Dan Gaara . . . err berapa kali harus ku katakan, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun!

Melihat suasana kamar yang begitu berbeda dengan kamar biasanya. Biar kugaris bawahi agar lebih jelas lagi, SANGAT BERBEDA dengan kamar biasa yang pernah kau temui! Jelas? Kurasa belum.

Kamar dengan luas sekitar 5x8 meter menggunakan penerang lampu berwarna merah kekuning-kuningan, dengan bohlam lampu berbentuk tengkorang (kepala) yang bergelantungan di langit-langit sebanyak 5 buah. Almari dua pintu yang berbentuk seperti peti mati mumi di mesir-mesir, berdiri di sudut ruangan. Sampingnya terdapat meja belajar biasa, dengan berbagai buku bersampul hitam di atasnya.

Wallpaper kamar di hiasi dengan gambar dinding batu bata merah dan bercak darah dimana-mana, menambah kesan horror yang mendramatis lengkap dengan berbagai boneka seram di atas rak yang tergantung di dinding-dinding.

Karpet yang menjadi alas kamar berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan gambar-gambar bermotif batu nisan bertuliskan 'Di sini kuburanmu'. Membuat Naruto melompat dan enggan menginjak gambar tersebut dengan pandangan horror.

"T-teman-teman, Apa sebaiknya kita keluar saja dari sini?" saran Naruto dengan kaki gemetar menahan rasa takut. Oh tidak! phobia-nya pada hal yang berbau horror kambuh lagi.

Sayang sekali, tak ada yang menanggapi sarannya. "K-kurasa, Pelayan tadi membohongi kita. M-ustahil kalau ini kamar seorang gadis, iya kan?" Naruto berusaha membujuk teman-temannya.

"Lihat!" bukannya menanggapi omongan Naruto, Sai malah menunjuk sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tambah bergidik. "Apa benar itu peti mati asli?"

"Gyaaa!" Naruto ingin mengambil langkah seribu, namun Sasuke dengan kejamnya menahan kerah baju Naruto dari belakang, hingga pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa lari di tempat.

"Ayo kita pastikan benda itu," pinta Sasuke tenang, seraya berjalan mendekati peti mati tersebut, dan juga menarik Naruto dengan paksa.

"Sai. Tolong aku~"

"Maaf Naruto. tapi kau juga harus ikut dalam hal ini. Kita akan bekerja sama bukan?" Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Peti mati dengan panjang 165 cm, lebar 90 cm, dan tinggi 60 cm. berwarna merah gelap dengan aksen gambar salip di pinggiran sisi peti tersebut.

Semakin didekati, semakin jelas terlihat siapa yang berada di dalam peti mati tersebut karena tak ada penutup peti mati itu.

Terlihat sosok perempuan bergaun hitam panjang berbaring di dalamnya, kelopak matanya tertutup, rambut hitam panjang membingkai wajahnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan perut. Kulitnya putih dan bibirnya terlihat pucat.

"A-apa dia masih hidup?" tanya Naruto, badannya masih menggigil hebat, takut-takut sosok perempuan itu mendadak bangun dan mencekiknya seperti adegan flim-flim horror biasanya.

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti putri salju," guman Sai, tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kita bangunkan saja dia," usul Sasuke seraya mengayunkan kaki kanannya, hendak menendang peti mati itu, bermaksud membangunkan orang di dalamnya. Beruntung Naruto dan Sai langsung menahan kaki Sasuke sebelum terlambat.

"Tak perlu sekasar itu kan?" ujar Sai yang masih memegang kaki Sasuke

"Aku lebih suka dia tetap begitu, dari pada bangun," tambah Naruto yang juga memegang kaki Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tapi Lepaskan kakiku bodoh!" pinta Sasuke kesal. Yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto dan Sai.

Suara benda terjatuh mengalihkan perhatian mereka, berbalik menghadap meja belajar di mana Gaara sudah berdiri di dekat meja tersebut. Oh, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai baru sadar, kalau temannya yang satu itu sejak tadi tidak berada di dekat mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sai heran.

Seperti biasa, Gaara tidak menjawab, malah menunduk untuk memungut sesuatu yang terjatuh tadi.

"Benda apa itu?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Ini." Gaara menunjukkan benda berbentuk potongan telapak tangan putih dengan gambar aliran merah pada ujung lengannya seperti darah.

"T-tangan Manusia!" Sai menunjuk seraya melotot.

"P-psycho!" tambah Sasuke dengan berkeringat dingin.

"Gyaaa! Kita dalam bahaya!"

Dan tanpa sadar seruan Naruto terakhir itu, membangunkan seseorang yang sejak tadi terlelap di dalam peti mati.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?" suara yang terdengar di belakang mereka bertiga dan terkesan menyeramkan, membuat mereka bergidik.

Lutut mereka melemas seketika, dan mereka merasa seperti ada uang logam usang yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Memaksakan mereka untuk menelan ludah sendiri, dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai lari keluar kamar tanpa berbalik seraya menyeret Gaara yang tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa, disusul Sai yang langsung duduk di sampingnya. Naruto menunduk seraya memegang kedua lututnya dan mengatur nafasnya, karena dia yang paling kencang lari di antara mereka berempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong. . . kenapa kita harus lari?" tanya Sasuke heran sendiri.

"Karena kita sudah ketahuan memasuki kamar orang seenaknya," jawab Sai.

"Gaara! Lepaskan tangan Itu!" Seru Naruto panic melihat Gaara masih saja membawa benda menyeramkan dari kamar tadi.

Gaara dengan santainya melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya, karena lagu telah habis didengarnya. "Kenapa? Ini kan hanya tempat pensil berbentuk tangan," ujarnya santai.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai sweatdroop berjamah, lalu dengan kompaknya menepuk dahi mereka. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Gaaraaaa!"

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

Keesokan harinya, tepat di hari Minggu. Empat pemuda tampan yang baru tinggal di kediaman Senju, memulai kegiatan pertama mereka masing-masing, tanpa ada niat kerja sama yang disarankan oleh Tsunade sebelumnya.

Naruto berinisiatif untuk pergi ke toko buku terdekat, mencari buku yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk mengubah seorang gadis gothic menjadi gadis feminism. Sebenarnya ide ini diusulkan oleh Sai, tanpa disadari Naruto kalau pemuda yang murah senyum itu memiliki politik tinggi terhadap kepolosan (kebodohan) Naruto.

Dengan lagak sok pintar, Naruto menelusuri rak buku tersebut. Matanya tampak serius seakan mengerti buku apa saja yang berjejer di sana, padahal dalam hati dia bingung dengan judul buku apa yang harus diambilnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit –yang seperti berjam-jam bagi –Naruto berkutat di toko buku tersebut, namun tak ada satu pun buku yang dipegangnya. Ia menyerah, hendak berputar untuk meninggalkan tempat membosankan itu. tapi ekor matanya mendadak menangkap sosok perempuan yang sepertinya butuh bantuan.

Gadis berambut Indigo itu sedang menjinjit untuk mengambil buku yang lumayan jauh dari jangkauannya. Naruto heran melihatnya, kenapa gadis itu masih bersihkukuh mengambil buku yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya? Padahal masih banyak buku lain yang dengan mudah bisa diambilnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, tak tega juga melihat 'perjuangan kecil' si gadis, dia bermaksud menolong. Tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari si gadis, berdiri di belakangnya, tangan Naruto meraih salah satu buku.

"Apakah buku ini yang ingin kau ambil?" tanya Naruto nyantai. Tak sadar kalau kehadiran yang mendadak di balik punggung si gadis, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

Sejenak, si gadis menengadah, dan bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang menunduk. Selisih tinggi mereka yang berkisar enam centi, membuat jarak pandang terlalu dekat dan tiba-tiba.

Sifat pemalu si gadis muncul karena Naruto menatap pupil lavendernya tanpa berkedip. Dengan gugup luar biasa dan posisi sedang menjijit, gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan, ia akan terjatuh kebelakang jika saja tak ada dada Naruto yang menahan punggungnya dan lengan kiri Naruto dengan refleks melingkari pinggulnya dari belakang.

"Hey? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Masih dalam posisi memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Sikap protective yang ditunjukkan Naruto pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya, mendapatkan **kesan pertama** yang bagus bagi si gadis berambut Indigo tersebut. Terbukti dengan naiknya aliran darah si gadis hingga ke wajah, membuat rona merah muncul secara kontras dengan warna kulit wajah aslinya.

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

Pagi-pagi, Sai sudah berkeliling di kediaman Senju. Dia tidak mau repot-repot pergi membeli buku –yang sebelumnya dia sarankan pada Naruto– karena nyatanya dia tidak pernah mendengar ada buku yang memuat hal seperti itu.

Sai sendiri memilih untuk mencari informasi tentang Nona Sakura pada pelayan wanita yang bekerja di kediaman Senju. Harap diperhatikan, dia hanya menanyakan pada pelayan Wanita saja, bukan pelayan pria. Yah. . . Seperti kata peribahasa, 'sekali dayung dua pulau terlewati', atau 'sekali menyelam minum air dan buang air' –err sepertinya pelajaran bahasa Sai kurang bagus deh.

Sai berhenti di depan halaman luas kediaman senju. Matanya menikmati indahnya taman bunga, dengan kolam air pancur di tengah-tengahnya. Menikmati banyak oksigen segar di pagi hari, dia ingin menikmatinya lebih lama lagi.

"Hey Kau!" teriakan keras terdengar, menganggu kosentrasi Sai. Pemuda itu berbalik, untuk mendapati gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu dari kejauhan. Sai menoleh ke seliling, mencari orang selain dia tapi nyatanya tak ada. Kembali melihat gadis pirang itu, Sai menunjuk dirinya sendiri, mengisyaratkan apakah dia yang dipanggil gadis itu.

"Iya Kau! Siapa lagi coba yang kupanggil? Cepat kemari!" pinta gadis pirang itu kesal seraya mengayunkan tangannya memanggil Sai.

Dipanggil gadis cantik seperti itu, membuat senyum Sai mengembang. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis pirang tersebut.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya Sai sopan seperti biasa terhadap setiap wanita yang ditemuinya.

"Cepat angkat semua bawaanku!" perintah gadis itu seenaknya. Sai melongo tak percaya, belum sempat dia berucap, gadis itu kembali mengomel. "Aku ini sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Hokkaido. Tapi mana penyambutan untukku, kenapa tak ada satu pelayan pun yang terlihat? Ini memang hari minggu, tapi bukan berarti kalian sebagai pelayan bisa berlibur seenaknya. Aku laporkan pada nenek baru tahu rasa! Kalian pasti akan dipecat oleh nenekku!"

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan pe–"

"Iya iya, aku tahu kau itu tukang kebun baru di sini, bukan pelayan. Tapi tetap saja kan kau bekerja pada nenekku. Sudahlah, angkat saja semua barang itu ke kamar baruku. Nanti juga akan kuberi tip kok," ujar gadis pirang itu seraya menunjuk dua koper besar dan satu tas ransel ungu.

Sai tersenyum, dia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya karena gadis itu mengira dirinya adalah tukang kebun. Itu lucu bagi Sai, mengingat dia memang hanya menggenakan kaus biru tua polos dan celana traning hitam. Apalagi tadi Sai berada di taman. Tak enak juga untuk membantah kemauan gadis itu, Sai dengan pasrah mengangkat barang yang tak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Oh ya, sekalian bawa ini juga, soalnya badanku udah pegel semua nih," pinta gadis berkuncir satu itu seraya mengalungkan tas selempangnya di leher Sai. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan gadis itu memegang kedua bahu Sai dan Mata aquamarine miliknya meneliti wajah Sai. Sifat gadis yang selalu ceplas ceplos itu, langsung berkomentar, "Wajahmu tampan juga, sayang sekali kau kerja jadi tukang kebunku."

Hening. Hingga gadis itu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Ia pun langsung berbalik untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "A-ayo! Lekas ke kamarku!" pintanya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sai.

Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu. **Kesan pertama** sudah dikira sebagai tukang kebun yang tampan. Kesan itu termasuk bagus atau tidak? yang jelas Sai senang karena setidaknya gadis itu akan mengijinkannya masuk ke kamarnya. Dasar Playboy!

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

Berbeda dengan ketiga teman barunya, Gaara tidak terlalu obsesi dengan pekerjaan barunya. Minggu pagi begini, dia lebih suka jalan-jalan ke luar rumah sambil menikmati alunan music favorite-nya dari earphone kesayangannya.

Gaara paling tidak suka mencari masalah, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini masalah itu sendirilah yang datang menghampiri Gaara. Terbukti saat dia berjalan melewati jalanan kompleks rumah yang sepi, dia mendapati lima preman jalanan sedang menggoda seorang gadis berambut kuning.

Rasanya Gaara ingin mengencangkan volume music-nya dan berjalan menutup mata melewati preman-preman itu. pura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, dengan begitu dia tidak akan repot untuk mengurusi masalah 'kecil' seperti itu.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Gaara adalah manusia yang mempunyai hati nurani. Lagipula, dia pasti berdosa besar jika meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri bersama preman-preman, sedangkan dirinya mempunyai prestasi yang cukup membanggakan dalam karate saat SMU, sayang kan kalau tidak digunakan.

Terlihat salah satu preman itu dengan beraninya menyibak rok putih selutut yang digunakan gadis itu. Oh, Gaara tidak tahan melihatnya, apalagi kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan kakak perempuannya kini tergiang kembali di kepalanya:

'_Sampai kapan kau akan menjomblo? Carilah gadis cantik untuk dikencani Gaara.'_

Tunggu! Bukan kata-kata yang itu!

'_Kau itu sebenarnya tampan Gaara, hanya saja kau terlalu kaku terhadap wanita.'_

Yang itu juga bukan!

'_Kalau kau tetap tidak mau cari pacar, Kakak tidak segan meminta Chiyo (janda tua sebelah rumah) untuk mengawinimu!'_

Akh! Sudahlah! Lupakan omongan kosong kakaknya itu! lebih baik segera menolong gadis yang sekarang sudah terjatuh di atas aspal itu.

Kurang lebih hanya lima menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Gaara untuk membuat para preman itu lari tunggal-tanggal dengan wajah babak belur.

Beres. Sekarang tinggal Gaara yang harus mengambil langkah seribu sebelum berurusan dengan gadis yang mungkin saja akan tergila-gila pada Gaara karena sudah menjadi pahlawan kepagian bagi si gadis. Jujur, Gaara tak suka dengan cewek yang terlalu dramatisis atau pun lebay!

Namun, belum sempat Gaara mengambil aba-aba untuk lari, rintihan kesakitan gadis itu terdengar di belakang Gaara. Mau tak mau Gaara harus berbalik untuk melihat kondisinya.

Oh, rupanya kaki gadis itu terkilir karena sudah didorong preman tadi, parahnya lagi gadis itu tak bisa berdiri maupun jalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Akh! Haruskah Gaara menolongnya sekali lagi? Atau biarkan saja dia terduduk di tengah jalan seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau berdiri diam saja di situ? Cepat bantu aku!" bukannya berterima kasih, gadis berambut kuning panjang itu malah memerintah Gaara seenaknya. Tapi lumayanlah, daripada gadis itu memohon pada Gaara dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes no jutsu seperti dalam bayangan Gaara sebelumnya, itu akan membuat Gaara ingin muntah melihatnya.

Gaara jongkok di samping gadis itu, tanpa ada peringatan, Gaara menaruh sebelah tangannya di balik punggung gadis berambut kuning itu, dan menyelinapkan sebelah tangannya yang lain di sela-sela kedua lutut gadis, dan mengangkatnya. Menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style.

"Hey! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis itu mulai panic melihat gerak-gerik Gaara seperti lelaki hidung belang.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membantumu kan?" akhirnya Gaara berbicara juga.

Gadis itu mengangguk gugup.

Gaara menarik nafas berat sebelum kembali berjalan seraya menggendong gadis bermata ungu tersebut. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," guman Gaara pelan, ada tersirat nada tak ikhlas dalam suaranya, tapi yah apa boleh buat. Gaara tak tega meninggalkan gadis ini sendiri, dimana ada kemungkinan preman-preman itu akan kembali lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Gaara sudah membuat **kesan pertama **yang sangat sempuran bagi gadis berambut kuning panjang itu. terlihat dari sikap gadis itu yang menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

***#~4SrigalaTampan~#***

Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mencari cara ataupun informasi mengenai nona Sakura yang harus diubah penampilannya itu, demi mendapatkan kost gratis di kediaman Senju.

Dengan percaya diri yang sangat tinggi, Sasuke berniat menemui langsung Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini Sasuke bersumpah untuk tidak lari lagi seperti apa yang dia dan teman-temannya lakukan sebelumnya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu di samping pintu kamar Haruno Sakura, akhirnya penghuni kamar itu keluar juga. Sasuke yang awalnya bersandar di dinding, langsung berdiri tegap tapi masih terkesan santai dengan kedua tangan yang selalu setia dimasukkan di saku celananya.

Sasuke langsung sweatdrop di tempat melihat penampilan Sakura yang serba hitam. Gadis itu menggenakan jubah hitam panjang selutut dengan tundung yang menutupi belakang kepalanya. kakinya pun tertutup oleh celana panjang hitam. Sama sekali tidak terlihat modif, bahkan terkesan seperti ingin menghadiri sebuah pemakaman.

Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke penuh selidik dengan mata emerald-nya. Sasuke juga membalas menatapnya. Tak ada yang memulai berbicara diantara mereka, karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak pandai mengawali pembicaran dengan lawan jenis seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya Sakura kembali bersikap acuh tak acuh, langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

Untung Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Sakura yang begitu cuek, wajar saja seperti itu, mereka kan memang belum saling kenal.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, hingga pemuda itu malah mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Mungkin karena Sasuke penasaran atau karena dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Sasuke mengekori Sakura ke mana pun dia pergi. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura resah.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan mendadak lari dari pandangan Sasuke.

Mata onyx Sasuke melotot, melihat pergerakan Sakura semakin cepat, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura berbelok di ujung koridor, terlihat pagar tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah tinggal berapa meter darinya. Mungkin karena tergesa-gesa dan tak ingin tertangkap oleh pemuda aneh yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Sakura dengan cerobohnya, malah tersandung di depan anak tangga.

Jika saja tangan Sasuke terlambat satu detik saja untuk meraih lengan Sakura, mungkin gadis itu sudah terjatuh dan berguling-guling di bawah anak tangga.

Saking kuatnya tarikan Sasuke, tubuh Sakura yang labil malah terayunkan dan menabrak dada bidang Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke belakang.

Punggung Sasuke terbentur karpet yang beralaskan lantai, disusul dengan tertimpanya tubuh Sakura di atas tubuh Sasuke. Dan juga secara mendadak pernapasan keduanya saling tersumbat.

Serentak, sepasang mata onyx dan sepasang mata emerald itu membulat sempurna. Merasakan dan melihatnya sendiri, bahwa permukaan bibir mereka bertemu dan saling menekan.

Ah~ adegan seperti ini memang jarang absen dalam setiap fict romansa yang kita temui, tapi justru adegan inilah yang biasa dinanti penonton atau pun pembacanya. Betul tidak?

~Bersambung…~

A/N: Yo Semuanya! Akhiranya chap pertama dengan judul 'Kesan Pertama' ini kelar juga. . .

Masih awal cerita sih, jadi romance-nya belum sampai puncak. Dini sengaja membuat pertemuan pertama mereka berempat sama pasangan masing-masing dengan tema yang sama, yaitu lagi tolong si cewek-nya.

Naruto bantu Hinata ambilin buku, dan 'menangkapnya' sebelum jatuh. Sai menolong Ino membawakan barang bawaannya, Gaara tolongin Shion dari para preman jalanan. Dan Sasuke yang menolong Sakura sebelum terjatuh dari lantai dua, dengan sedikit err… apa yah? (innocent)

Oh ya, bagi yang belum mengenal Shion. Gadis ini adalah chara dalam Naruto Shippuden the Movie pertama, dia adalah putri yang memiliki indra keenam dan yang harus dilindungi oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya. Seperti dalam movie-nya, sifat Shion di sini lebih menonjol sikap tukang perintah layaknya putri, tapi diam-diam dia sangat perhatian dengan teman-temannya. cirri-cirinya itu berkulit putih, mata warna ungu, model rambut seperti Hinata hanya saja berwarna kuning pucat dan sedikit lebih tebal. Untuk lengkapnya bisa cari di Mbah Google. XD

Btw, Dini boleh minta saran. Kira-kira pekerjaan sambilan apa yang cocok untuk mereka berempat yah? Jadi waiter di café atau band kecil yang nyanyi di café atau ada pekerjaan lain usulan anda? Tolong beritahu pendapat Anda, lewat review atau PM atau FB atau SMS lah. Tolong dibantu yah. . . tolong dibantu. . .(kok malah kayak pak tarno?)

Terima kasih banyak kepada:

**ZephyrAmfoter;**

**Kirisha Zwingli;**

**Misa UchiHatake;**

**Hika Midori chan;**

**Youchi Hikari;**

**Ayano Hatake;**

**Fun-Ny Chan;**

**Risle-coe;**

**Amutia Rin'Phantomhive;**

**Phoebe Yuu;**

**Shinrei Azuranica;**

**Azuka Kanahara;**

**Magrita;**

**Kasumi-Riveryuuzaki;**

**Hiro-kun;**

**Reiichi hiraikyuu;**

**Namikaze Sanaru;**

**Dani love NaruHina FOREVER;**

**Violetta;**

**Mamo-chan;**

**Icha Yukina clyne;**

**Michi no ShiroYuuki;**

**Pik-pik;**

**Hyuuga-chan;**

**Kimmi RnE;**

**Crunk Riela-chan;**

**VhieHime;**

**SasuSaku fc.**

Maaf karena tak sempat membalas semua review-nya, maaf juga karena Sudah lamaaaa menunggu fict ini untuk segera di update. Yah, seperti yang kita ketahui bersama. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna bukan? Termasuk seorang Author amatir bernama Dini… (ngeles)

Reader: Trus kapan update chap selanjutnya lagi?

Dini: Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, (sok bijak) *Plaak!*

**REVIEW? Please!**

**#Salam, Aal iz well#**

**~~Dini-chan~~ ^_^**


	3. Serigala

Punggung Sasuke terbentur karpet yang beralaskan lantai, disusul dengan tertimpanya tubuh Sakura di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Sepasang mata onyx dan sepasang mata emerald itu membulat sempurna. Merasakan dan melihatnya sendiri, bahwa permukaan bibir mereka bertemu dan saling menekan.

"Kyaaa!" suara gadis yang bukan berasal dari mulut Sakura (karena masih menempel dengan bibir Sasuke), menyadarkan keduanya. Sakura segera bangkit, duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah tangga, untuk mendapati gadis pirang berdiri di sana dengan mulut terbuka, dan di belakangnya ada pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arahnya.

"Ino?"

"Sai?"

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali saling memandang setelah menyebutkan nama orang yang mereka kenal tersebut. Dan kejadian barusan, kembali teringat di otak mereka. Rona merah menjalar di wajah Sakura karena malu, diikuti rona tipis di pipi Sasuke.

Satu tamparan telak, meski tidak terlalu keras, dilancarkan Sakura tepat di pipi Sasuke.

"Hei!" Sasuke mendelik protes.

Sakura tidak menanggapinya, dia berdiri, membuang muka, dan tanpa bicara lagi, dia lari ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu. Sakura!" Ino berteriak (lagi). Dia mengejar Sakura, sebelum langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sai. "Kau!" Ino menunjuk ke Sai. "Letakkan saja barangku di depan kamarku!" pintanya, dan kembali mengejar Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pelayan rumah?" tanya Sasuke, yang sudah berdiri di depan Sai. Tangannya mengelap sekilas permukaan bibirnya.

Sai melirik Sasuke, kembali tersenyum. "Biar ku tebak, Itu ciuman pertamamu 'kan?" Sai malah balik bertanya.

"Diam KAU!" dan sikap Sasuke yang salah tingkah, sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

**~XXX~**

"Hey? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

". . ." gadis berambut indigo itu masih terdiam.

"Halo~ Kau masih hidup?" lelucon garing Naruto plus cengirannya yang khas, menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Ah! I-iya," ia segera bangkit dari sandarannya pada dada Naruto. Lalu berbalik menghadap ke pemuda yang baru saja membantunya. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"Ini, buku tadi yang ingin kau ambil." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah buku pada gadis tersebut.

"I-iya. Terima kasih banyak." Ia menuduk sejenak, setelah menerima buku dari Naruto.

"Apa ada yang lain? Buku yang ingin kau ambil?" tanya Naruto layaknya ia pelayan toko tersebut. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"T-tidak ada lagi kok. Selamat Siang!" ia kembali menunduk, lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum 'pelayan' tersebut mendesaknya membeli buku lebih banyak lagi.

"Hey! Tunggu!" cegat Naruto.

'Tuh kan?' pikir si gadis. Ia segera mencari alasan bagus untuk menolak halus tawaran pria itu jika menawarkan buku yang lainnya.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku? Ah, mungkin ini memang terdengar tidak sopan sih, tapi aku benar-benar bingung, buku mana yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, penjaga toko ini hanya nenek tua itu, dan dia sedikit tuli. Aku takut dia salah pengertian jika aku bertanya padanya. Jadi, aku minta tolong padamu, kalau kau mau sih, kalau tidak mau juga tak apa-apa kok," sanggah Naruto cepat.

Wow! Gadis itu cukup kagum melihat pemuda ini bicara nyaris dalam satu tarikan nafas saja. Tapi, itu bagus menurut gadis berambut indigo tersebut, karena dia tidak perlu cape' untuk bertanya lagi bukan? Dan lagi, dia sempat salah paham, mengira pemuda di hadapannya adalah penjaga toko ini. Ternyata bukan.

"Jadi, bagaimana, nona?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum geli. "T-tentu. Tapi tolong jangan panggil aku nona."

"Lalu, Siapa?"

"Hinata."

"Oo. . . kalau aku, panggil saja Naruto."

Dan Pemuda pirang tersebut lagi-lagi nyengir.

**~XXX~**

"Yang ini?" tanya Gaara, bersamaan dengan berhentinya langkah kakinya di depan rumah asing bagi Gaara sendiri.

"Iya! Ini rumahku. Kalau begitu, Turunkan aku sekarang!" pinta gadis berambut kuning, yang sejak lima belas menit tadi, berada digendongan Gaara.

Tanpa memprotes (tentu saja), Gaara menurutinya. Gadis bermata violet tersebut, lalu memencet bel yang berada di samping pagar rumahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang wanita membukakan pagar rumah untuknya.

"Nona Shion! Anda sudah pulang. Dari mana saja? Nyonya besar sejak kemarin menghawatirkan nona Shion lho. . ." kata wanita paruh baya itu.

"Nanti aku jelaskan deh sama mama. Yang penting sekarang, bibi bantu aku berjalan ke kamarku, kakiku sedikit terkilir nih," tutur Shion, nama gadis berambut kuning itu, sambil menunjukkan luka bengkak kakinya.

"Ah. Baik nona!"

"Oh ya, sekalian nanti buatkan minuman untuk dia." Shion menunjuk asal ke belakangnya.

"Siapa?"

"Itu, pemuda yang–" perkataan Shion terhenti, begitu ia menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk mendapati sudah tak ada lagi sosok Gaara berdiri di sana.

"Cepat sekali perginya, aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih."

* * *

**Empat Serigala Tampan © ****Dini**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**YamaNade © Hayakawa Tomoko**

**Pairing: ****SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, & GaaraShion.**

**Warning: AU, OOC angkut!**

**Chapter: 'Serigala'

* * *

**

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing kantin kampus. Matanya berhenti mencari, setelah mendapati teman-temannya duduk mengitari meja bundar kantin di bawah payung cengkung yang berdiri tegak di pusat meja, menutupi mereka dari sinar matahari. Pemuda pirang itu pun menghampiri tiga anak muda tersebut.

"Hai guys!" sapanya sambil nyengir, duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang masih tersisa.

"Hai,"

"Hn"

". . ."

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop, melihat reaksi teman-teman barunya, yang juga tidak berubah sejak dua minggu lalu mereka bertemu. Lihat saja, Sai –yang pertama kali menjawab sapaannya tadi– tangannya terus memegang ponsel kesayangannya, entah apa yang dia lakukan, kalau bukan main FB, twiter, online, chat, sms, dan tak jarang ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada yang menghubunginya, pasti cewek yang selalu berbeda setiap menitnya. Ampun deh, playboy kampus satu ini. Bahkan dia tak peduli lagi dengan sandwich (yang hanya ada satu bekas gigitan) dikerumuni lalat di hadapannya.

Lalu Sasuke –menjawab sapaan Naruto dengan gumanan tak jelas–, membolak-balik buku gallery rancangan rumah di hadapannya dengan seksama, meski Naruto tahu, pikirannya tidak terpusat pada gambar tersebut, terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya yang kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya dari kemarin, sifatnya yang agak tertutup, sama sekali tak membantu Naruto untuk lebih akrab dengan teman sekamarnya ini. Sesekali pemuda emo itu mengaduk jus tomat di hadapannya.

Yang terakhir, Gaara, tak pernah menjawab sapaannya. Ia duduk bersandar di kursi sambil menutup mata, lagi-lagi mendengar musik favorite-nya dari earphone kesayangannya. Dari dulu, pemuda satu ini memang jarang bicara dan nyaris tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Bahkan Naruto yakin, kosa katanya selama seminggu yang digunakan Gaara tak lebih dari lima puluh kata. Naruto sendiri heran, nih orang apa robot yah?

Lagi-lagi, Naruto mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Karena memang hanya dia yang mampu mencairkan keheningan diantara teman-temannya.

"Kalian gak ada jam kuliah sekarang?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. Jelas-jelas kami sudah duduk di sini tanpa alat tulis apapun di depan kita, juga tak ada dosen gendut yang selalu menguap di balik laptopnya. Sepertinya otakmu memang perlu dikoreksi lagi," saran Sai, dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Yee… siapa tahu aja diantara kalian ada yang bolos kuliah!" balas Naruto tak terima. Ia mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Well, Kalian sudah ada ide belum? Untuk mendekati si nona Haruno itu. Huh! Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan sesulit ini tugasnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tipikal **anti pria**. Baru melihat kita dari jarak lima meter, dia dengan cepat langsung lari menghindar. Bagaimana caranya kita mengubah penampilannya? kalau mendekatinya saja susah," keluh Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, ia melirik Naruto dengan pandangan heran. "Tumben kau putus asa begitu. Bukannya sejak awal kau yang paling semangat diantara kita," sindirnya.

"Aaagrh! Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke." Naruto mengacak rambut kuningnya frustasi. "Bayangkan saja, kita hampir dua minggu berada di kediaman Senju itu. Tapi nyaris tak ada perkembangan sama sekali dengan 'misi' kita. Apa jadinya kalau aku benar-benar di tendang keluar dari kediaman Senju? Tak ada lagi tempat tinggal gratis senyaman masion Senju. Aku tak rela, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi!"

"Tenang lah Naruto," Sai berujar, meski pandangannya masih focus dengan ponsel kesayangganya. "Aku sekarang masih dalam proses mencari informasi dari Ino tentang gadis gothic itu, tunggu saja hasilnya nanti."

Naruto mencibir. "Kau mau mencari informasi, atau malah mau mengajak sepupu Sakura itu untuk kencan, hah?"

Sai menjetikkan jarinya, lalu menatap Naruto. "Nah, itu dia tuh. Gadis smu ini agak sulit untuk diajak kencan. Dia keras kepala. Mungkin kau bisa membatuku Naruto, menjadi mas comblang?" Sai tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Aku TIDAK mau!" Naruto mendelik. Ia lalu beralih ke Sasuke, "Sasuke, kalau kau gimana?"

"Jangan tanyakan dia," sela Sai. "Sejak kejadian dua minggu lalu itu, Sasuke sepertinya teroma jika bertemu dengan Sakura."

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendelik ke arah Sai.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran, sekaligus penasaran.

"Sasuke belum cerita padamu tentang kejadian itu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kejadian apa sih? Ceritakan padaku."

"Begini yah Naruto, saat aku hendak naik tangga, aku malah disajikan adegan mesrah Sasuke men– Aaw!" Sai tersentak, kakinya nyeri seketika mendapati tendangan telak dari Sasuke di bawah meja.

"Tak perlu mengingat kejadian itu. Baka!" hardik Sasuke. Sai hendak memprotes, namun Sasuke cepat memotongnya. "Kalau kau tetap mau menceritakannya, aku tidak akan segan membeberkan rahasia nakalmu pada Ino!"ancam Sasuke.

"Wow! Tenang Sasuke, tenanglah. Kita damai, oke?" Sai mengacungkan dua jarinya berbentuk v.

Naruto melongo sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia nyengir. Ternyata Sasuke dan Sai sudah mulai akrab tuh. Sampai main rahasia-rahasiaan segala, meski Naruto sendiri penasaran. Tinggal giliran robot itu, eh, maksudnya Gaara.

"Oi Gaara!" panggil Naruto.

Gaara yang duduk di hadapannya, membuka mata, langsung menggeleng sebelum Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, dan kembali menutup matanya. Naruto mendengus, Gaara lebih sulit rupanya.

"Oia! Aku tadi baru saja dengar gossip kampus," ujar Naruto, mencari objek pembicaraan yang lain.

"Oo. . . aku baru tahu kau suka menggosip Naruto," celetuk Sasuke.

"Bukan. Maksudku, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya tadi dari mahasiswi-mahasiswi di koridor."

"Gossip apa?" kali ini Sai yang menimpali dengan penasaran, 'sapatahu saja tentang mahasiswi cantik yang masih single,' pikirnya.

Gaara juga mulai membuka salah satu earphone-nya. Sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan Naruto.

Sasuke juga ikut melirik Naruto. Siapa sangka, para pria juga kadang punya rasa ingin tahu terhadap gossip yang berkembang.

"Ini Gossip tentang kita berempat. Padahal kita baru dua minggu, di semester awal di kampus ini. Tapi kita sudah lumayan terkenal lho, sampai seluruh mahasiswi nyaris mengagumi kita semua." Naruto nyengir bangga.

"Oh. . ." Sai menimpali dengan santai. "Kalau aku sih tidak heran. Aku 'kan memang tampan, dan pesonaku memang sulit untuk diabaikan para kaum hawa."

Naruto segera mencari ember untuk korban muntahnya.

"Tak masalah sih, yang penting kali ini aku punya teman. Maksudku, tak perlu sendiri lagi saat dikerumuni mahkluk-mahkluk berisik semacam mereka. Menyebalkan!" komentar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menyukai wanita yah?" tanya Naruto menyimpulkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mengguman tak jelas dengan nada bosan.

Gaara yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, langsung mengatakan satu kata yang dituju untuk Sasuke, "Homo," dan kata itu benar-benar menohok bagi Sasuke.

"Apa Kau Bilang!" Sasuke nyaris meledak, jika bukan karena Naruto yang menghalanginya, mungkin Sasuke sudah berhasil meninju wajah datar Gaara. Terpaksa, Naruto segera memindahkan kursinya di antara Sasuke dan Gaara. Mencegah berbagai macam hal buruk terjadi, Sasuke 'kan agak cepat tersulut emosinya. Sementara Gaara, Sabaku bungsu itu ternyata tak berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara.

"Satu hal lagi yang kudengar dari mahasiswi tadi," cerita Naruto lagi, kembali mencoba mencairkan suasana, "mereka bahkan memberikan kita julukan."

"Julukan apa?" tanya Sai.

"Empat Serigala Tampan', aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa kita diberikan julukan seperti itu?" Naruto mengedikkan bahunya.

"Serigala?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tampan?" Sai tersenyum.

"Empat katamu?" tanya Gaara. Tunggu! Apa yang barusan memang suara dari Gaara? Pemuda yang benar-benar irit kata itu?

Semua kepala langsung menoleh padanya. Mengabaikan wajah-wajah 'heran' tersebut, Gaara kembali berkata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "jadi aku termasuk dalam julukan itu?"

Naruto langsung menjawab, "well, itu benar. Yah, meski kau bukan mahasiswa asli Universitas Konoha, tapi kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu di sini bersama kami ketimbang di kampus Suna. So, kau memang sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, sejak awal pertemuan kita di masion senju."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara menghela nafas kesal. Sepertinya ia sedikit tidak rela.

Sai menautkan alisnya heran. "Kenapa Gaara? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Gaara menghela nafas pelan (nyaris tak terdengar), ia menutup mata, seraya berucap, "…..aku kurang suka dengan julukan norak yang mereka berikan itu pada kita."

Naruto nyengir. "Oh, ayolah Gaara." Dia tidak segan lagi untuk merangkul bahu Gaara, sok akrab, tipikal Naruto. "Apanya yang salah dengan nama 'Empat Serigala Tampan'? kurasa nama itu keren juga kok."

"Hn," Sasuke ngangguk menimpali. "Kata 'Serigala' itu agak kasar, tapi aku suka. Lebih baik 'kan dari pada symbol 'kelinci'?" ujar Sasuke sambil melirik Sai, bermaksud menyindir playboy tersebut.

Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kata 'tampan' juga tidak kalah bagus. Cukup menarik perhatian para cewek," tampang Sai kembali berubah mesum.

"Terserah kalian saja," ujar Gaara pasrah, memasang kembali sebelah earphone di telinganya, menutup mata, ia kembali ke sifat awalnya.

Dan obrolan ringan diantara mereka berlanjut, meski yang paling aktif adalah Naruto dan Sai, yang kadang-kadang Sasuke menimpali dengan nada kasar atau marah karena Naruto seenaknya menyerumput minumannya.

***#~4SerigalaTampan~#***

Di lain tempat, yang biasa dikunjungi para mahasiswa saat-saat mengisi waktu lenggang jam kuliah mereka, adalah perpustakaan besar Konoha. Terletak di bagian barat kampus, gedung besar berlantai dua yang didominasi dengan warna cream. Jarang tak ada pengunjungnya, karena hanya tempat inilah pusat dari berbagai ilmu yang dicari oleh penghuni Universitas Konoha, baik mahasiswa ataupun dosennya.

Perpustakaan Konoha sendiri, memiliki fasilitas yang cukup lengkap di dalam. Ada lab, ruang nge-net, ruang khusus nge-print dan fotokopi, juga toilet agar kau tak perlu mondar-mandir keluar gedung untuk mendapatkannya. Berbagai macam buku tertata rapi, sesuai dengan nomor kode buku pada masing-masing rak setinggi dua meter. Rak-rak tersebut berjejer secara vertical mengisi aula besar di lantai dua perpustakaan. Dan setiap sisi dindingnya, terdapat bangku panjang lengkap dengan meja persegi panjang yang memisahkan bangku dengan dinding tersebut. Disediakan bagi yang ingin membaca buku dengan waktu lama di perpustakaan.

Salah satunya, mahasiswi semester baru, yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran, duduk sendiri menghadap dinding. Gadis berambut indigo itu membalik bukunya, membacanya dengan minat. Sampai tak sadar, ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau mendadak membaca buku tentang hewan, Hinata? Kau ingin pindah jurusan ke dokter hewan? Begitukah?"

Hinata hampir terlonjak kaget, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dengan suara berat yang muncul di belakangnya itu, adalah suara yang Hinata kenal betul. "Neji-niisan. Kau tak perlu mengagetkanku begitu 'kan?" Hinata berujar seraya menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati pemuda yang memiliki pupil sama dengan dirinya, berambut coklat kehitamaan panjang, tersenyum tipis padanya.

Neji mengambil kursi di samping Hinata, ia meletakkan buku ringan yang dia bawah, siap untuk membacanya.

"Sudah tak ada jam kuliah lagi?" tanya Hinata, menatap Neji yang membuka buku 'biografi politikus Jepang'.

"Ada, nanti jam tiga sore." Neji mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata. "Maaf, sepertinya kau harus pulang sendiri nanti sore, jika kau tidak ingin menungguku lebih lama lagi Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum. "Tak apa niisan, lagian nanti sore aku ke rumah salah satu temanku, mengerjakan tugas berpasangan yang baru saja diberikan dosen pada kami."

"Perlu ku antarkan?"

"Bukannya niisan nanti ada jam kuliah? Baru saja kau mengatakannya."

"Aku hanya takut paman Hiashi marah padaku, karena tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik adik sepupunya."

Hinata memasang wajah mengerut. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi niisan. Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Tapi bagiku, kau masih saja anak kecil." Neji tersenyum mengejek.

"HYUUGAAA!" suara nyaring terdengar, tentu saja bukan berasal dari dua klan hyuuga tersebut. Hinata yang pertama menoleh, sementara Neji sudah mendengus kesal mendengar suara yang dia hafal betul siapa pemiliknya.

"Tenten?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, melihat gadis bercepol dua itu.

Tenten berjalan mendekat, sambil sesekali sedikit menunduk minta maaf pada penghuni perpustakaan lain, karena dia sudah mengganggu ketenangan mereka dengan suara nyaringnya yang memanggil 'Hyuuga'.

Setelah Tenten berdiri di samping Hinata, ia nyengir. Neji mendengus, "berapa kali harus kubilang padamu Tenten, jangan menggangguku di perpustakaan. Aku tidak bisa tenang membaca jika kau ada di sampingku," keluh Neji.

Tenten menyerngit. "Siapa bilang aku ingin bertemu denganmu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata kok. Memangnya yang bernama Hyuuga di sini hanya kamu seorang?"

Neji tak menjawab, ia kembali pura-pura focus pada bacaannya.

Tenten segera duduk di samping lain Hinata yang masih kosong. "Hinata, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Kumohon, kali ini kau mau yah? Tolonglah calon kakak iparmu ini!" Tenten mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan Hinata, memasang pupil eyes andalannya.

Neji mendengus, mendengar kalimat 'calon kakak iparmu' dari Tenten.

Hinata bingung, "B-bantu apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Tenten."

"Begini, kemarikan telingamu," dan Tenten membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata. Tak ada seorang lain pun yang tahu, apa yang dibisikkan Tenten, kecuali Hinata. Bahkan Neji yang duduk di sisi lainnya Hinata, tak bisa mendengar bisikan Tenten, meski ia diam-diam memasang telinga karena penasaraannya.

Setelah Tenten menjauh dari telinga Hinata. Tampang Hinata menjadi berkerut. "T-tapi, Tenten itu 'kan pek–"

"Ssht! Jangan bilang-bilang siapa! Ini rahasia kita," potong Tenten. "Ayolah Hinata. Tolong bantu aku dalam hal ini, hanya kau harapan ku saat ini." Tenten kembali memasang wajah memohon.

Neji mendengus kesal, lalu dia berdiri. "Tak usah pedulikan ucapannya, Hinata. Apa pun yang diinginkannya, jangan lakukan jika kau tak ingin. Kalau dia tetap memaksamu, aku tidak akan menikah dengannya."

Tenten mencibir. "Akh! Kau pacarku yang jahat Neji!" nadanya terdengar dibuat kesal.

Neji menyeringai sekilas, sambil pergi berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Hinata menghela nafas. Kembali menatap Tenten. "Baiklah, asalkan hal itu tidak menggangguku jam sibukku," ujar Hinata menyerah.

Dan Tenten nyengir lebar. Mata coklatnya tanpa sengaja melirik buku bacaan Hinata yang terbuka lebar di atas meja. Tertera judul halamannya: 'Binatang Buas', dan kata bercetak tebal di paragraph bawahnya bernomor urut empat: 'Serigala Gunung'

Tenten tersenyum jail. "Kau salah buku Hinata, di sini pastinya tak ada tertera tentang biodata 'Empat Serigala Tampan'." Tenten terkikik geli.

Hinata kembali bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Serigala tampan? Memangnya ada wajah binatang yang tampan?" tanyanya innocent.

Tenten tersedak oleh tawanya sendiri. Ia lalu menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi kaget dalam sepersekian detik, sebelum Tenten mendengus kecewa. "Ah, seharusnya aku ingat, kau 'kan tipikal gadis kutu buku, pantas saja tak tahu gossip terbaru."

Hinata menatap Tenten penasaran, membuat Tenten nyengir lagi. "Baiklah Hinata, kuceritakan padamu untuk jaga-jaga, oke?"

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangguk.

"Begini. Ada empat mahasiswa baru tahun ini, mereka langsung menarik banyak perhatian orang-orang. Kempatnya ini memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang di atas 'rata-rata'. Tapi, mereka juga bisa dikatakan pemuda-pemuda yang berbahaya. Makanya diberi julukan 'Empat Serigala Tampan.' Karena mereka bisa merugikanmu kapan saja, layaknya binatang serigala buas yang siap menerjangmu jika kau mendekatinya," ujar Tenten dengan nada mengerikan, juga menambahkan efek raungan serigala untuk menakuti Hinata.

Dan itu berhasil, Hinata bergidik mendengarnya. "M-masa' sih, ada orang buas seperti itu?"

Tenten terkikik geli, "tidak, tidak Hinata. Aku hanya sedikit bercanda." Ada jeda sedikit untuk Tenten mengakhiri tawanya, tampangnya kembali serius. "Tapi yang kuucapkan tadi, ada seriusnya juga lho. Mereka memang berbahaya, sebagian besar bagi para gadis, termasuk dirimu. Akan kuberberkan padamu siapa saja anggotanya, buat jaga-jaga agar gadis polos sepertimu tidak terjerat. Oke?"

Hinata, lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Pertama, Sasuke Uchiha, dia di jurusan arsitek. Sifatnya sangat arogan, tapi wajahnya sangat, sangat, sangaaat tampan. Sikapnya yang dingin terhadap wanita membuatnya bertambah keren. Nah, bahayanya, Sasuke itu sering sekali bicara kasar, tak tangung-tanggung dia berhasil membuat banyak fans-nya kabur terbiri-birit setelah dia bentak tanpa perasaan. Tapi, tetap saja, keesokan harinya para fans-nya kembali mengejarnya.

Kedua, Sai Ranmaru, dia di jurusan desain grafis. Sai ini yang paling sering menebarkan pesona pada gadis-gadis. Mulutnya sangat pandai merangkai kata-kata untuk merayu gadis-gadis. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari Sasuke, tanpa merasa bersalah, dan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia selalu memutuskan cewek-ceweknya (yah, lebih dari satu) seenaknya. Dengan senyum mengembang dia berkata 'maaf, aku sudah punya gadis lain'. Dan anehnya, tak ada satu pun mantan pacarnya yang jera untuk mengejar Sai kembali.

Ketiga, Gaara Sabaku, Aku tidak tahu dia ambil jurusan apa, tapi dengar-dengar dia bukan mahasiswa Konoha. Kalau diperhatikan, Gaara terlihat sangat santai, kemana-mana dia selalu memakai earphone di kedua telinganya. Dia bahkan terkesan paling cuek dengan sekelilingnya. Tak akan mau menanggapi pembicaraan yang bagi dirinya bukan hal penting. Buruknya, kau hanya akan seperti orang bodoh yang bicara sendiri jika mengajaknya ngobrol. Dan jika dia merasa kau sudah mengganggu ketenangannya (mendengar musik), Gaara akan menatap tajam matamu dengan mata hijaunya, seolah berkata 'Pergi kau atau akan kubunuh kau!'. Tak banyak perempuan pingsan ketakutan di hadapan Gaara setelah menerima death glare darinya. Lucunya, justru tatapan tajam Gaara diartikan oleh gadis-gadis sebagai tatapan cinta yang membara, seperti arti tato 'Ai' yang ada di dahinya.

Dan yang terakhir, Naruto Uzumaki (Hinata agak terkejut menedengarnya), dia di jurusan hukum, pemuda yang paling ceria di antara mereka dan sangat supel dengan siapa saja. Kalau dilihat, dia tidak terlalu tampan. Tapi entah kenapa, Naruto memiliki daya tarik sendiri yang besar, mungkin sejak lahir. Dengan sekali cengiran bahagianya yang sangat ajaib itu, mampu membuat orang-orang ikut bahagia melihatnya, itu lah daya tarik terbesarnya, termasuk kepada gadis-gadis. Kau mungkin merasa dia orang yang sangat baik, ditambah lagi dengan beberapa tingkah cerobohnya, kau pasti tak akan pernah curiga dengannya. Tapi siapa yang sangka, dia paling sering 'memanfaatkan' orang."

"Maksudmu?" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran yang lebih.

Tenten semakin bersemangat untuk cerita. "Jangan heran, kalau Naruto mendadak duduk di sampingmu saat kau sedang istirahat makan di kantin atau café kampus. Sifatnya yang supel, dengan mudahnya mampu membawamu tertarik untuk mengobrol asyik dengannya. Sambil makan bersama, tak jarang dia akan membuatmu tertawa sekali-kali. Tiba makan selesai, Naruto nyengir bahagia padamu, lalu pergi setelah mengatakan 'Terima kasih traktirannya yah? Senang bisa berbincang-bincang denganmu'. Dan saat kau sadar, kau akan mendapati tagihan mangkuk ramen lebih dari sepuluh porsi. Hipnotis ala Naruto, berhasil ia jalankan."

"M-masa' sih?" Hinata masih sulit percaya.

"Iya Hinata. Aku serius. Oia, aku juga dengar satu hal lagi. Katanya mereka berempat juga pandai berkelahi. Keren kedengarannya 'kan? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kok bisa yah, empat pemuda yang nyaris terlihat sempurna itu bisa berkumpul? Beruntung sekali cewek yang bisa berteman dengan mereka. . ."

.

.

.

"K-kenapa kalian pandai sekali berkelahi?" tanya pemuda yang susah babak belur, ia tersungkur di atas aspal.

Naruto nyengir, ia melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala, sambil berucap, "Ayahku yang menyuruhku untuk belajar, katanya beladiri sangat penting untuk laki-laki sejati. Ternyata berguna juga."

Sasuke memegang tengkungnya sendiri, lalu menggedikkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menimbulkan bunyi 'kretek' di lehernya. Ia menyeringai tipis, "beruntung kakakku sempat melatihku sejak kecil. Aku tak menyesal."

Sai menepuk-nepuk bajunya dari debu, dan tersenyum, "tak akan terlihat keren di depan wanita, jika kau tak bisa berkelahi untuk melindunginya dari bahaya."

Gaara menggertakkan buku-buku jari tangannya, ia mengakhiri perkataan teman-temannya dengan nada datar, "karate adalah olahraga yang menyenangkan."

Gaara berbalik, diikuti teman-temannya, berjalan meninggalkan lima belas orang payah yang terbaring lemah di atas tanah, yang sepuluh menit lalu dengan gaya sok mereka menantang dan menghalangi jalan pulangnya ke– 'Empat Serigala Tampan' kita.

Layaknya super hero, yang menang dari medan tempur. Mereka berempat pergi dengan gaya jalan khas mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa sadar, 'bahaya' masih menanti mereka. Saat keempatnya berbelok di tikungan jalan. . .

Naruto dengan cerobohnya, atau memang karena sial, ia tak sadar menginjak kulit pisang. Tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang, dalam keadaan kaget, tangan Naruto memegang apa saja yang bisa digapai agar tak jatuh.

Tapi sayangnya, ia salah dalam memilih pegangan. . .

Sasuke tersentak, saat tangan Naruto menarik bajunya dengan kuat dari kebelakang. Belum sempat ia menoleh, langkahnya terpaksa berhenti, digantikan olengnya tubuhnya kebelakang, Sasuke ikut terpleset. . .

Suara gedebuk kecil ditambah erangan kesal, mengalihkan perhatian Sai. Pemuda playboy itu menoleh ke belakang, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat Naruto meringis sakit, terbaring di atas trotoar, tak jauh darinya, Sasuke juga terbaring sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri.

Sai tertawa, tanpa sadar, ia tersandung batu. Dan tak ragu lagi, Sai jatuh tengkurap ke depan, dagunya menabrak trotoar. . .

Gaara, yang tak tahu apa-apa, karena suara volume musik di earphone-nya cukup keras, masih terus berjalan sambil menutup mata. Tanpa sadar, tiang lampu listrik menantinya. Jidat Gaara pun menubruk tiang besi itu. . .

Ckckck. . . . sungguh tak elit tingkah mereka semua saat ini. Beruntung tak ada yang lihat. Benar-benar tak disangka, insiden memalukan itu terjadi, mungkin ini karma karena mereka sempat bersombong diri setelah mengalahkan (baca:menghajar) orang-orang tadi.

**Bersambung….

* * *

**

Fict ini dibuat semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan…. Jadi, maafkan dini kalau ternyata fict ini jauh dari harapan para reader…

**Warning:** tak jelas alurnya….. silahkan tinggalkan fict ini jika anda berharap sebuah konflik yang menegangkan terjadi di sini.

Thanks 4 review:

**Yoona Furukawa****, ****Darksketch****, Yunna-chan, Hikari Shinju, Re, ****Icha yukina clyne****, Naya Cielers, ****M. Higashikuni****, ****Vampire 9irL****, ****Raiha Laf Qyaza****, Grandchild from clan senju, ****Rizu Hatake-hime****, ****Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q****, ****Uchiha Athena****, ****Tenshi Nauzora****, Darren Dotta, ****Crunk Riela-chan****, Moe chan, ****Sakura Cross****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan****, UchiHaruno Kirei Na 'Satsuki'-Hime, ****SaGaara Tomiko****, ****Anonymouse Me****, ****Kuroi5****, VhieHime, ****Aoi Shou'no****, ****ZephyrAmfoter****, ****AmarilisBlossom****, ****Amutia Rin'Phantomhive****, NaruHina 4Ever-Lavender Girl, white rose-chan, ****haruno gemini-chan****, Hanayaka Hikari, ****shiroianakbaik****, my sweet home, ****Key is my name****, ****Sharon Himawari****, Berry ga login, ****Ruruberry****, AwanMerah, Namichan, dannad, MyDirthly Diamond, SelviaNaruHina AniSasuSaku, Yamanaka Yuri.**

Maaf, karena lagi-lagi Dini tak sempat membalas semua review... *Ojigi*,,,, daaan Dini sangat senang mendapatkan review kalian semua... ^^

**

* * *

**

**Mind Review?**

**~Dini-chan~**


End file.
